The Dissociative Alliance Identity Accord
|link2 = |termin = |status = Defunct |color = Blue }} The The Dissociative Alliance Identity Accord is a ToA between the Alternian Empire and the Everfree Union. It was announced on . Text of the Treaty Trolls and ponies are both incredibly difficult matters of study. A great deal of time was spent attempting to reconcile the two highly divergent schools of thought that predominate in their respective realms. As such, it was impossible to draft a single, non-''bifurcated ''Treaty to describe the confusing and conflicting perspectives presented herein. To this day, trolls still struggle to understand the disease concept of Friendship, and its magical qualities. It is equally unlikely that the residents of the Everfree Forests will ever fully grasp the complexity of troll romance, and its various forms. Instead we shall attempt the rare and deadly Treaty x2 combo. Article Ia: Recognition of Animosity In the signing of this treaty, the Alternian Empire agrees to acknowledge and respect the inviolable sovereignty of the Everfree Union, so as to preserve its chances of more intimate caliginous relations. No member of the Empire shall violate said sovereignty; be it through acts of war, or aiding an enemy of either signatory. Article Ib: Recognition of Friendship In the signing of this treaty, the Everfree Union agrees to acknowledge and respect the inviolable sovereignty of the Alternian Empire, in the hopes that the trolls may one day recognise and accept the power of Friendship. No member of the Union shall violate said sovereignty; be it through acts of war, or aiding an enemy of either signatory. Article IIa: Ashen Cooperation The Empire shall share intelligence and information critical to the Union’s safety where this does not conflict with other treaty obligations. It shall also communicate with the Union in such a way as to prevent dangerous levels of quadrant vacillation. Article IIb: Friendly Cooperation The Union shall share intelligence and information critical to the Empire’s safety where this does not conflict with other treaty obligations. It shall also communicate to the Empire regularly to demonstrate what friends do for each other. Article IIIa: Preservation of Hate The Empire shall foster and encourage economic and political co-operation with the Union. It has the option of providing limited military assistance to the Union should it come under the attack of a third party, where this does not involve inter-Alliance conflict, so as to obliterate any rivals for their caliginous affection. It reserves the right to aid the Union (should it choose to do so), under any circumstance. Article IIIb: Preservation of Harmony The Union shall foster and encourage economic and political co-operation with the Empire in an effort to prevent discord arising between the signatories. It has the option of providing limited military assistance to the Empire should it come under the attack of a third party, where this does not involve inter-Alliance conflict. It reserves the right to aid the Empire (should it choose to do so), under any circumstance. Article IV: Cancellation Should this incredibly complex set of relations be impossible to maintain, the signatories may cancel this treaty with a minimum of three (3) days private notice to be provided to one another prior to cancellation. Signatories Signed for EvU Neptunebyte, Wrangler of Smelly Foreigners/Minister of Awesome Ignis, Minister of Financial Outreach, EvU Shave N. Haircut, Chancellor of Harmony, EvU Legatus Equus, Consul Signed for the Alternian Empire RevolutionaryRebel - Empress / Agent of Diplomaneuvering Zhangku - Agent of Auspisticizing JohnHenryHolliday - Agent of War Marc Rodin - Agent of Prosperity